


Texting

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Siblings, Slow Burn, Texting, Too much fluff, Underworld siblings, everyone knows, except them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico texting drives everyone insane and Hazel just wants her brother to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Will and Nico texting and the Apollo cabin getting fed up.

-Do ghosts fart?

“Hazel. Hey Hazel, are you awake?”

A grumble was heard from the pile of blankets that lay on the other bed. A head of frizzy curls poked from one end of it. Hazel tried blinking the sleep from her eyes, which seemed quite difficult since she could barely hold her head up.

“What is it Nico? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Will just asked me if ghosts farted. Do the lares in New Rome fart? I’m pretty sure the ones in the Underworld don’t, or they might just be too polite and not do if in front of me, being the boss’ son and all.”

Hazel stared at him, not really understanding. They hadn’t had time to put up the curtain between the beds this time, so she could see her brother, blanket covering his head and phone light illuminating his features. The Hephaestus cabin had worked very hard on making imperial gold circuits for all wavelength appliances, thus creating the first demigod friendly phones for campers.

“Have you been up all night? It’s really late Nico!” Hazel scolded, unhappy with being woken up and with the waking suspicion that this wasn’t the first time her brother had stayed up way past his bedtime. “I’m really tired from the trip, can this really not wait until tomorrow?”

Nico bit his lip, clearly just noticing how late it had gotten. “Sorry, we lost track of time, let me just tell him goodnight and I’ll go to sleep.”

\+ Gtg, Hazel wants me to sleep. I’ll ask a ghost tomorrow1

\- Me too, my bros and sis say I keep waking them. Gnight!

\+ Night!

Hazel heaved a sigh from her bed and got up, stumbling the last few steps and climbing into Nico’s bed. Mustering coordination she didn’t know she had she grabbed the phone from his hands and tossed it to her now empty bed. Still half asleep she snuggled closer, ignoring his cry of outrage and shoving him a bit to gain pillow territory.

“Sleep now, flirt with Will tomorrow” She mumbled into his shirt, her eyes already closing.

“We aren’t flirting!”

“Ok Nico, whatever you say, just go to sleep already.” She yawned and finished getting comfortable. Nico huffed, clearly annoyed at being ordered around by his younger sister, but the girl was already sound asleep. From the other bed his phone buzzed, another text lighting the screen. He grumbled, thinking about getting up to check it but Hazel had somehow rolled herself half on top of him and it would have been impossible to move. In the end he nudged her so the position wasn’t as awkward and ended up falling asleep, unanswered texts forgotten.

They were woken up by a loud click and a flash. Will stood grinning over them, phone in both hands as he tapped the screen and another flash went off. Piper peaked over his arm at the picture, snorting and laughing, whether at the image or at the scene was left unclear. Hazel sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning while her brother just glared at the two intruders.

“What are you both doing here?” He demanded, voice choked from just being woken up.

“I texted you to see if you already had breakfast, but since you didn’t respond I thought I’d come get you!” He was so cheerful that there was little more that the underworld siblings could do but glare at him through sleep-crusted eyes.

“And I didn’t get to see Hazel yesterday, so I was already on my way over.” Hazel frowned, closed her eyes and flopped back on the bed, hiding behind her brother.

“Gods, between you waking me up early and these two keeping me up late with their texting I would have slept longer in a Senate meeting back in New Rome.” She grumbled. Piper just laughed remembering from their time on the Argo II how little she liked to lose sleep.

“Sorry about that Hazel” Will began, scratching the back of his head. “We didn’t realize it was so-”

“Oh, I´ve got an idea” Piper interrupted, grinning like a maniac. “These two can just sleep here in the Hades cabin and you can come over to mine. We’ve got plenty of room, and that way you can get some sleep and they can stay up all night if they want.” Hazel didn’t need to look at her to know she had winked at Will; the blush blossoming on her brother’s neck and ears was enough to confirm it. She sat up again, fanning her face with her hand to make it clear to her brother that she had understood the implications of Piper’s words. Watching him turn even redder as both boys avoided eye contact and mumbled under their breath almost made her laugh.

“Tempting” Hazel chirped, finally awake enough to function. “But we can discuss it better after breakfast.”

%&%$%&%$

“So they’re really not together?” Hazel asked, feeding the pegasi while Piper brushed the horse’s mane. “I thought Nico was just shy about telling me. Reyna came by last week and said they looked ‘more in love than Percy and Annabeth’”. She even quoted with her fingers for emphasis, which was a gesture she’d been practicing since she saw it in a movie last week.

“Ugh, tell me about, it breaks Jason’s heart when I tell him every time he calls. I miss him, I really do, but I’m glad that he’s touring the States building shrines instead of here at camp watching those two be so oblivious.” Piper said, rolling her eyes.

From a bench Lou Ellen snorted. “If Jason stayed more than three days he would lock them up in a closet.” Laying on her back with her arms outstretched she began weaving patterns in the mist, colorful figures appearing above her. “Hades, if I have to hear Will go ‘Nico this’ or ‘Nico that’ or ‘Nico said’ one more time I’ll lock them up in a closet myself.”

“I don’t know” Hazel murmured, biting her lip and absentmindedly rubbing the horse’s head. “Maybe we should just leave them alone. If it has to happen let it be something natural, right?” Both girls turned their heads towards her, looking at her like she’d gone mad. “Look, I just know that Nico is happy now. Happier than I’ve seen him since before the war, and the war took a lot out of him. And I also know that a lot of that is thanks to Will. So I can kind of understand why he doesn’t want to rush into anything?” Somehow it had ended up as a question and both girl begrudgingly nodded. Lou Ellen dispelled the images, siting up but not getting up to help the other two.

“Ok, I get what you’re getting at. But I am obliged to warn you, us being best friends and honorary sisters and all, that what you saw last night? That’s it 24/7. That’s all they do, they flirt and blush and not do anything about it. I mean, if that’s what they’re both into, then fine! Good for them, but they need to at least sit down and talk about it! Will’s so convinced they can never be anything other than friends that it hurts to watch. It was cute when it started, but that was over two years ago.”

Piper snorted. “I heard from Austin that the entire cabin is planning a riot. Apparently the texting until sunrise has been going on for a while now.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, right?” Another eye roll was their only answer. “They’ll figure it out sooner or later, right? Right?”

%&%$%&%$  
Hazel had not expected for someone to knock on the door that late at night but when she opened the door she wasn’t surprised to find who was on the other side.

“Hey Will, Nico’s taking a shower.” The boy was scratching his head, the posture similar to when he had apologized that morning to her, but the blush when she mentioned her brother was definitely new.

“Uhm, I was wondering if I could stay over? My siblings and I kind of, well, had a fight and they kicked me out.” He avoided her gaze, hitching a small backpack higher up on his shoulder. “I know you probably want to spend time with your brother and all, maybe it’s better if I go over to the big house and stay there-”

“Come on in.” She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside the cabin. She decided on the spot her next course of action. “ I’m actually going over to Piper’s now, we still have a lot of catching up to do.”

Her own bag appeared on the other side of her bed, more mist than actual clothes, and before a surprised Will could stutter a response she was heading out the door. Before stepping out she turned and looked at the tall blond boy standing by her brother’s bed.

“Hey Will, I’m sure that by tomorrow you’ll have worked things out with your siblings. So don’t worry. We just want out older brothers to be happy, however unorthodox our methods, you know?”

She smiled up at him and he offered a shy smile in return. Turning around Hazel went over to the Aphrodite cabin.

Unfortunately she didn’t get to sleep in as she had hoped, but the pictures she managed to take the next morning, her brother and Will in the same bed, their foreheads touching and hands clasped together, were definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods they're dorks. As always all prompts welcome!


End file.
